


right now could last forever (just as long as i’m with you)

by reyesoflight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: the one where alex is a barista and maggie is the annoying but cute customer who insists on alex guessing her name every time she stops by





	

**Author's Note:**

> i realised there's a lack of coffeeshop aus in this fandom so i decided to take it upon myself to write one of my own and this happened

“Okay, you need to snap out of it.”

Alex blinks and is greeted with the sight of her sister glaring at her with hands on her hips and a towel draped over her shoulder. Alex puts down the empty mug she’s been staring at for the past two minutes. “What?”

“You’ve been in a daze since that woman came in for coffee and left with an annoying smirk on her face. I could tell she was flirting with you even without hearing your conversation.” Kara sighs. “You can think about her later. Please just pay attention to our customers now. The day is slow enough as it is.”

“I was not in a daze!” Alex insists, shaking her head. “I was just distracted for a second.” She turns to her next customer and smiles apologetically.

“Sure.” Kara says when the customer receives their drink. “Did you at least get her number?”

“I didn’t even get her name.”

“What?” Kara looks at her incredulously. “Don’t tell me a pretty girl made you forget our standard job requirements.”

“She just told me to guess her name.” Alex explains, shiny brown eyes and a dimpled smirk flashing through her mind. “I didn’t get it right.”

Kara just shakes her head, muttering something unintelligible as walks away.

//

When she sees the girl again the next day, she’s pleasantly surprised. “So, are you gonna tell me your name today?”

She receives another smirk that makes her weak in the knees. “Nope. You gotta guess again. Oh, and I’ll have the same as yesterday.”

She sets to making her coffee and tries to come up with a topic worthy of conversation. As she’s working on it, she catches the glint of something gold attached to the girl’s hip. “A cop, huh?”

The girl nods and diverts her eyes to where Alex is fitting the cover onto the takeaway cup. “Detective Phoebe apparently.”

Alex raises her eyebrow. “You’ll have to give it to me someday.”

“We’ll see about that, Danvers.” Alex stares at the woman, dumbfounded as the drink is removed from her grasp. The woman chuckles. “You’re wearing a name tag.”

Alex hands fly up to her name tag, cheeks turning red. “That’s not fair!”

The girl smirks once more and leaves Alex standing there with a blush on her face and stupid smile that stays on for the rest of the day.

She’s lucky there’s no customers for a while after the girl leaves, because she’s sure that Kara would smack her on the head for being distracted on the job again.

//

Cop Girl, as Alex decides to call her, comes in the next day, and the day after that and pretty much everyday except Sundays.

Alex learns that she lives not too far away with her roommate and that she’s mostly off work on Sundays, which is when she sleeps in and lays in bed for most of the time, catching up on TV shows and eating take out with her roommate.

She learns all this and more but she never learns what exactly Cop Girl’s name is. She’s starting to think she’s going to have to steal her wallet for an ID card the next time Cop Girl stops by.

//

“What will my name be today, Danvers?” Alex is glad she doesn’t get as flustered as before when talking to Cop Girl. Even if her smirk and those goddamn dimples make Alex wobble slightly every single time. Only slightly though.

Alex shakes her head, already starting on the drink. She scribbles on a name and hands it to Cop Girl. “Am I getting warmer?”

“Petunia? Really? Do I strike you as a _Petunia_?” Cop Girl is laughing and her dimples are wide and she’s so cute than Alex has to lean against the counter for balance.

“I tried?” Alex wishes the way Cop Girl’s eyes shine at her didn’t make a wave of butterflies explode in her stomach.

“Better luck next time.” Cop Girl says, taking a sip of her coffee and leaving.

Kara hits her shoulder when she spends too long watching the doors even after they close and Cop Girl can no longer be seen. “Get yourself together or ask her out already!”

//

Sometimes Cop Girl doesn’t show up and Alex spends her day sulking and being moody until Kara knocks some sense into her. She always apologizes the next day, though, explaining that’d she’d been late for work or had to make a early call to the precinct.

Today is one of those days and Kara sends Alex to wipe and clear tables, rightfully deciding to not let her sulky demeanour scare away their customers.

She’s clearing out a recently vacated table when she hears a familiar, “Danvers!”

She whips around, a smile forming on her face without permission and her mood improving by tenfold. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I figured I’d take my lunch break here since I couldn’t visit in the morning.” Cop Girl grins. “Any recommendations?”

Alex plays with the damp towel in her hand. “Hmm, ask Kara for our special today. It’s great.”

When Cop Girl returns with the food and drink in her hands she takes a seat at the table right next to the one Alex is cleaning. She decides to abandon her work for a moment, a five minute break won’t hurt.

“This is really good.” Cop Girl says as she swallows her first bite. “I might have to stop by for lunch more often.”

Alex just barely restrains herself from saying _please do_. Instead, she takes the seat in front of Cop Girl, who raises her eyebrows. “Does this mean I get to know your name?”

“Nah.” Cop Girl looks pleased with herself when Alex pulls a face at her. “Don’t think so.”

“Maybe I should steal your wallet the next time you come in.”

“I could have you arrested for that, Danvers.” Cop Girl smirks. “I don’t think that would be very good for business.”

Alex sighs, exasperated. “Did you at least tell my sister your name?”

Cop Girl shakes her head and turns the takeaway cup around so Alex can see Kara’s scribble. She laughs. It’s just an angry emoticon. Of course Kara would do that. “I don’t think it’s something you can pronounce but I like it.”

Laughing, Alex catches her eye and she swears for a second that Cop Girl’s eyes were on her lips. But her moment is interrupted by Kara glaring at her from across the cafe, clearly indicating that Alex should get back to work.

Alex gets off the chair, smiling at Cop Girl. “I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

//

“Not that I don’t appreciate the business you give us but don’t you have a coffee machine at the precinct?” Alex asks one day as she scribbles another attempt at Cop Girl’s name.

“I’m not having that disgusting excuse for coffee first thing in the morning, Danvers.” Maggie says. “And Jacoba? Where did that even come from?”

Alex shrugs. “It’s not like you’re giving me much to go on.”

“Fair enough.” Cop Girl takes a sip of the coffee. “But Alex, maybe I come here for a really beautiful barista who’s been trying to guess my name for weeks.”

She nearly drops the pen she’s holding as she watches Cop Girl leave the cafe once more. It’s the first time Cop Girl has used her name and Alex’s brain ceases to function. Add that to the fact that she called Alex beautiful? Kara has to put her on clean up duty for the rest of the day.

//

Cop Girl takes the cup from her hand, inspecting the name written on it. “Shannon? Not even close.”

Alex groans, dropping her head on the counter. “Just give me something to go on, please.”

“Sawyer.”

“What?” Alex blinks at her.

“That’s my last name, Danvers.” Cop Girl, or well Sawyer, explains. “I’ve gotta go but better luck next time.”

//

An unexpected flu takes over her the next day and Kara forces her to stay at home, insisting that the shop will survive a day without Alex and that Sawyer will be in good hands with Kara.

She grumbles through a few sneezes but relents to her sister’s instructions, knowing she wouldn’t win the fight anyway.

Later that night, she’s curled up with Kara on their couch, a bowl of popcorn between them and Ellen on TV.

“I got her name.” Kara says, completely out of the blue, but Alex knows exactly who she’s talking about.

“What? How?”

“I dunno.” Kara admits. “She just gave in. I had to promise not to tell you, though.”

“Come on.” Alex tries. “She doesn’t have to know.”

“Nope.” Kara laughs. “She’s a cop. I can’t get into the bad side of the law enforcement.”

Alex just flicks a piece of popcorn to Kara’s face and she sighs as her sister effortlessly catches it in her mouth. “As if _you’d_ ever get on their bad side.”

//

“Danvers, nice to see you back from the dead. How are you feeling?”

Alex perks up at the sound of Sawyer’s voice and she quits cleaning the machine to go to the counter. “Hey. I’m feeling good, yeah, definitely had much better days, though.” She can tell her voice is still hoarse.

“That’s good.” Sawyer’s been smiling since Alex caught sight of her and the dimples are honest to god killing her. “What will my name be today?”

When Alex hands her the cup a few minutes later, Sawyer laughs. “Ellen?”

“I was watching reruns with my sister last night and I thought why not try.” Alex explains. “Thought she’d be on my side. Clearly I was wrong.”

“She is on your side.” Alex’s eyes widen. “That’s my middle name.”

“Damn, so close.” Alex grins. “So, can I at least call you Ellen?”

“Not unless you want your dead body to be found in the lake tomorrow.”

Alex laughs.

//

The last thing Alex expects that Sunday is to see Sawyer in her cafe. And yet, low and behold, there she is, laughing with a really tall and buff man that Alex immediately assumes is her roommate.

“You brought a friend.” Alex notes as they approach the counter.

“Yeap. This is the roommate that I mentioned.” Sawyer explains. “He’s annoying but I love him.”

“Ignore her.” He says. “I’m James Olsen and M-” He’s unsubtly elbowed in the stomach. “ _My friend_ over here has mentioned you quite a bit.”

Alex has two thoughts running through her mind. One, Sawyer’s name starts with M. But more importantly, Sawyer’s been _talking about her_ to her friends. She hates that that little bit of information sends butterflies erupting in her stomach. “Only good things I hope.”

“The best.” James smiles at her. “I’ve been told that her usual is really great so I think I’ll have that.”

“Of course.” She takes out two cups and scribbles on it. “If only you were this nice, Sawyer.”

Sawyer scoffs. “I can be nice!”

“Sure you can.” James jokes and Alex laughs at the easy banter that follows between the two of them. It reminds her of exactly what she has with Kara. When she’s done, she hands them their respective cups.

Sawyer’s has _Megan (James’ Friend)_ written on it and Sawyer laughs. “You’ll get there, Danvers.”

//

“Am I anywhere close?” Alex asks as she hands over the cup, _Maia_ scrawled on it in her handwriting.

“Nope.” Sawyer says and Alex sighs. “I’m starting to think my actual name is the last you’ll ever think of.”

//

“Sorry, Danvers, my name isn’t Melanie.”

//

“I’m starting to give up.” Alex says for the third time that week as Sawyer shakes her head again.

“Not Mira either.”

//

Sawyer doesn’t show up for three days and Alex’s general disappointment develops into fear. She knows Sawyer’s job isn’t the safest and she worries that something bad might have happened when she was on the job. Alex just wishes she had a way to communicate with Sawyer outside the cafe. Asking for her number always seemed too forward but she’s regretting not doing it now.

She gets her answer in the form of James Olsen, who comes in that evening looking mostly unworried and that resolves most of Alex’s fears.

Upon her questioning, he answers, “She’s gone undercover. She’ll be back soon enough.” Alex nods, relaxing a bit but still slightly worried about how dangerous the situation could be for Sawyer. James seems to read her mind though, because he adds. “She’ll be safe, don’t worry. It happens pretty often.”

Alex smiles and changes their topic. “Will _you_ tell me her name?”

“Course not.” James says and the scowl Alex gives him just causes him to laugh. “She’ll kill me.”

When she hands James his coffee, he takes it with a smile and says, “She really likes you, you know?”

And Alex blushes because she really likes Sawyer too.

//

Sawyer returns two days later, looking no worse for wear and with her usual dimpled smile as she catches sight of Alex.

“Sawyer!” She says. “Long time no see. All good?”

“All good.” Sawyer confirms. Alex nods and starts the coffee. When she’s done, Sawyer takes the cup from her hands and laughs. “Nope, not Madge either. Although, that’s possibly the closest you’ve come.”

Alex unties her apron and hangs it away. “Is your name even a common name?”

“Hmm. Dunno. Are you on a break?”

“Yes.” Alex admits, wondering where this will go, as she walks over to Sawyer. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” She grabs Alex’s hand and Alex nearly fumbles at how soft and warm it feels.

She’s taken outside the cafe, and she doesn’t miss the thumbs up Kara gives her, to the bench sitting in the corner, a fairly secluded area. “You’re not here to kill me, are you?”

“That’s against the law, Danvers.” Sawyer says and they sit on the bench. “Guess my name again.”

“Maddie?”

“Close but still no.”

“Are you ever gonna admit your name?” Alex asks, sighing in defeat. “I’ve tried for weeks. What do I have to do for you to tell me?”

Sawyer looks up, as if she’s thinking hard and smirks. “Take me out on a date.”

“What?” Alex’s brain short-circuits.

“You heard me. Take me on a date and I’ll give you my name.”

“I.. You want-” Alex fumbles for her words. “ _Yes_.”

“Maggie.” Sawyer says. “That’s my name.”

Alex can only look at her with a dumbfounded face. “Oh. Maggie.” She loves the way her name rolls off her tongue.

“Yes, Alex.” Maggie laughs. “You finally know it.”

“Why the sudden change of plans?” Alex has to ask.

“Well, life’s too short and I don’t want to waste it waiting for a pretty girl to guess my name when I could be kissing her instead.”

Alex blushes hard and deep and she doesn’t think twice when she leans in to Maggie who’s already leaning in to capture her lips. Alex sighs into the kiss. It’s soft and warm and leaves Alex feeling like she could fly. She’s been waiting too long for this.

They pull apart and Alex’s gaze on Maggie is soft. “I get off at eight.”

“Huh?” Maggie’s tilting her head and Alex really wants to kiss her dimples now.

“My shift ends at eight. We can go then.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Danvers.” Maggie grabs her face and pulls her in for another kiss and Alex thinks that she can do this for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can come find me on [ tumblr](http://mcggiesawyr.tumblr.com/).


End file.
